


Through the Lifetimes

by coconuthorse



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:37:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coconuthorse/pseuds/coconuthorse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Takes place during the Xena Scrolls. I apologize in advance if this clashes with anything canon after the India segment in the 4th season, as those are the latest episodes I’ve seen. Hooray for jumping on the bandwagon a decade too late!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Through the Lifetimes

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during the Xena Scrolls. I apologize in advance if this clashes with anything canon after the India segment in the 4th season, as those are the latest episodes I’ve seen. Hooray for jumping on the bandwagon a decade too late!

She catches up to Janice in the ruins, who faces the wall, mired in cobwebs and dust and disappointment.

“Hey, you alright?”

The girl turns around, and Xena is amazed at what she sees.

_She looks so much like Gabrielle. Shares so much of her spirit._

Now fully awakened as Xena, warrior princess after so long, comes the knowledge of her different lives throughout time. Innumerable memories flood her mind; of different languages and lands, cultures and customs. She had experienced them all, each one unique and unlike the time previous. And now that she is back, a small part of her wants to take her time, to slowly reminisce and remember everything again as her true self.

But really, there’s only one thing that honestly matters. She flits through the lifetimes, and discovers that the presence of her soulmate is constant in every one. _Like lines in the mehndi, forever connected._ Gabrielle is a little different in each, in appearance and personality. But the core of her is always the same. Xena’s heart fills with joy at the realization.

She wishes she could stay here in this descendant’s body, to try and find her now in this time. But she knows she belongs somewhere else, will soon be brought into the world once more as she has been for endless cycles. And Dr. Covington needs her help against Ares (two thousand years later, he is still a thorn in her side).

She tells Janice how important Gabrielle was (she could never truly explain how important - after all this time, the words needed to do so still do not exist, and Xena thinks they never will), and when the archaeologist asks if she could use some help, she has the same smirk and spark in her eyes as her ancestor.

“Come on,” says Xena, and it feels like it use to, the warrior and the bard heading into battle against a great foe.

\-----

_With her spirit and consciousness rapidly fading as the chakram breaks in two, Xena is content in the knowledge that she will find Gabrielle again._


End file.
